Into the Darkness
by Snapdragon83
Summary: Set at the end of season 2. Jane deals with the consequences of her betrayal of Sandstorm.


I do not own Blindspot or its characters.

* * *

It was finally over.

Jane sucked in a breath as she pulled on the shirt the nurse had given her to replace her blood-soaked one, the fabric clinging tightly to the now-bandaged gunshot wound on her side. The bullet had just grazed her, but Tasha had been right: there was no such thing as a minor gunshot wound. This one definitely hurt like hell.

Though it was a welcome distraction from the pain in her heart. Jane closed her eyes as the events of the past few hours replayed in her head in vivid detail.

"Let them go!" she demanded as she stormed into Shepherd's warehouse, gun drawn, and right up to her "mother," glancing at Allie and her infant son, Kurt's son, only long enough to be sure they were okay. She'd never been so scared in all her life (that she could remember) as when she'd gotten her mother's text that she had the two of them. "It's over, Shepherd. The FBI is on its way. The only way you're going to walk out of here alive is to—"

Shepherd smiled thinly, keeping her own weapon trained on the sleeping baby in Allie's arms to ensure Remi didn't do anything stupid. Well, any stupider than she already had. "Oh, darling, I never planned on leaving here in anything but a body bag. None of us will be." She had no interest in spending the rest of her life behind bars, and she damn sure wasn't going to allow the girl she had taken in when no one else would, the traitor who had brought this mission down around her ears, to walk away unscathed. And the fact that she would be forced to watch Weller's baby mama and son die first? So much the better.

" _What?"_ Roman burst out, his protective instincts for his sister instantly coming to the fore. Shepherd could do whatever she wanted to him, but no one was going to hurt Remi on his watch. Not even their mother. And that extended to not harming people she cared about.

"Let's just talk about this," Jane said to Shepherd, her heart racing, trying desperately to calm the situation, to buy time until Kurt and the team could get here. She had called Nas as she raced over here; she knew they were on their way by now.

"There's nothing to talk about," Shepherd hissed. "You betrayed us, and for what? Kurt Weller? You think he or his team really gives a damn about you? They handed you over to the CIA to be tortured, for god's sake, and still you . . ." She broke off, nearly choking on her rage. All these years, all this time and money and _effort,_ and it had all come to naught because Remi had fallen in love with a man she could never have. Who would never have _her._ "Trust me, your file will be stamped case closed before your body's even cold, and your colleagues will move on to other cases without giving you a second thought."

"Maybe so," Jane said quietly, "but there's still no reason to involve an innocent woman and her child in this. Let them go, Shepherd, and I'll lay down my weapon. You can do whatever you want to me, just don't . . . don't hurt them." She'd caused Kurt enough grief already; she didn't want to be the reason he lost the child he'd always wanted. The baby he'd barely begun to get to know.

"There's every reason to involve them," Shepherd told her coldly. "This is on you, Remi. You think you can betray everything you stood for, betray _me_ , and not suffer the consequences?" She swung her gun toward Remi in her rage, but that was a mistake.

Roman's eyes had been darting back and forth between them, unsure what to do, but his rage ignited as Shepherd aimed the gun. Mother or not, she wasn't going to threaten Remi and get away with it. He lunged toward her, knocking off her aim just as she pulled the trigger, the shot missing its target but still hitting Jane in the side.

Jane's own gun wavered as she staggered back, as Shepherd turned her weapon on Roman and coolly pulled the trigger, showing no emotion as she fatally wounded the boy she had raised as a son. Jane retrained her weapon and got off a shot at almost the same moment, taking Shepherd down with one well-placed shot.

But it was too late.

"Roman!" Jane cried as her brother fell, dropping to her knees beside him and applying pressure to the wound in his abdomen. There was so much blood. Too much blood.

"Remi," Roman murmured with a weak smile, bringing his hand up to grasp hers. "It's no use, Remi." His other hand came up to wipe away the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't cry. You've looked after me all these years. It was my turn."

"Don't talk like that, Roman," Jane said desperately. "You're going to be okay. An ambulance will be here soon." She heard Allie in the background calling 911 on the phone she had hastily retrieved from Shepherd's body, but she didn't spare a glance for the other woman, keeping her eyes trained on her brother.

"Don't lie to me, Remi," Roman chastised gently. "We've always been . . . honest with one another. And you've always been the best of us. I'm glad you got this second chance. that you've got people that care about you now. You're going to be okay."

Was she? Jane wondered now. Did she? Her brother was the only person she was certain truly loved her and he had bled out in her arms moments before the FBI arrived and swarmed the building, the ambulance Allie had called for him carting her to the hospital to be patched up instead.

The team had followed her here, though she was unsure why they had bothered. Sandstorm had been taken down, and as Shepherd had said, her case was now closed. They were free to go on with their lives, free from the uncertainty they never seemed quite able to get past of whether to trust her or not. She herself had the freedom she had requested—no, demanded—though she was uncertain what she would do with it. She had honestly never thought she would see this day, so she hadn't given any thought to her future. Hadn't considered what it would be like to have to start over once more. To be completely alone once more.

Jane sighed as she walked down the hall toward the waiting room where the nurse told her the team had gathered, her grief over losing the one person in the world who loved her weighing heavy on her chest. She hoped Roman was with their parents now, that he had found the peace in death that had always eluded him in life, but god, how she missed him. He had been volatile and damaged and unpredictable, but he had loved her without reservation or restraint.

And he had understood her in a way no one else ever would be able to.

Jane paused just outside the waiting room and watched through the window as the team laughed and talked and passed Kurt's son from person to person, each of them cooing over the baby as if they didn't have a care in the world. As if her brother hadn't just died to keep that child safe. To keep _her_ safe.

Then just as she had done on that long-ago evening when she and Kurt were supposed to meet the team for drinks, when her life had fallen apart for the first time, she turned and walked out into the cold, dark night, all alone, just as she had been when she'd begun this journey.

As fate had apparently intended her to be.

* * *

 **A/N: May continue this if anyone is interested. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
